Dream Lover: 1950's
by No Llores
Summary: set in the 50's, genderswap, R/Q paring! Would fight for the one you loved? do you even believe in love at first sight? well you should, when you have a dream lover. R&R


**Dream Lover: 1950's**

It's the summer of July 15th 1951. My name is Ruben Berry; I'm from Nashville, Tennessee but moved from New York to Lima, Ohio with my mother and father, Shelby and William Berry. I have short brown hair and brown eyes; I am 5ft 10".I play two instruments, the piano and guitar .I was born in December 1934 so that makes me 16 years old but 17 this year. I am an only child because after I was born my mother could have anymore .My father fought in the war but now that it is over he has a job as the gym coach at the local high school, starting in September. My mother is housewife looking after the home doing chores but I help around most of the time. I work at the Diner in the town square, where apparently all the teenagers go but I don't know because my first time working there is tomorrow afternoon.

We moved here a few days ago and today I have been helping unpack the last of the stuff for the house. The house is only small with two bedrooms, a bathroom, a medium sized kitchen, a living room and a small dinning room with a table for four. The exterior of the house is painted all white except the roof which is a chocolate brown colour; the back yard is a decent size with its emerald green grass and its two maple trees in the bottom corners of the garden and it has a swinging seat for star gazing.

I have just finished unpacking the rest of my stuff for my bedroom. It has been painted a royal blue colour to match the bedding on my bed under the window in the far corner of the room. There is a wardrobe next to the bed, made of some form of wood and in the corner on my left is a full length mirror, shining like a suit of armour, and opposite the wardrobe on the other side of the room is a desk filled with books for school and sheet music for the piano and guitar downstairs. There are posters of films on the wall, like Pandora and the Flying Dutchman, and an American in Paris because when I'm older I want to be a movie star or a singer. There are flags of my favourite baseball team, The NY Yankees and baseball I caught at my first game is on the desk.

"Ruben! Are you finished unpacking?" I heard my mother's voice shout from the bottom of the stairs.

"Yeah, just finished then!" I yelled back while walking to the stairs to see what she wanted.

"Oh good, you can help me make dinner then can't you?" she smiled cheekily at me, meaning I have no choice in the matter

"Sure, why not? What are we having anyways?" I ask intrigued by the smells coming from the kitchen wafting into my nostrils.

"We are having meatloaf with mashed potatoes, carrots and sweet corn" She stated while mashing the potatoes.

"Yes! That's my favourite" I announced happily, while I started to chop the carrots

"I know so I thought it would be a nice surprise in our first official night in Lima" She said, still forcefully mashing away.

"What's a nice surprise?" I heard my dad yell after the slam of the front door. He came into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around my mother's waist and gave her a kiss to the temple. I saw mom relax into his touch. What I wouldn't give for something like that.

"That we are having meatloaf for dinner" She replied then turned her head to kiss him on the lips.

"Eww! You're spreading cooties all over the food" I stated in faked disgust and turned away to put the carrots into a bowl.

"You're just jealous you don't have a steady…yet" Dad remarked while smiling at me, saying it was just a joke.

But to be honest, I kind of am a bit jealous. I have never had a steady, I never have done anything to do with a girl except that one time where I had to kiss a girls cheek as a dare back in Nashville.

"Whatever…" I mumbled back at him because I could a fiery blush spread rapidly across my cheeks.

"Aww! Don't worry you'll get a girl in no time, I mean who could those charms of yours-" my mother started

"-Or your talent, once girls here you sing, I bet they will melt like butter" My dad finished. The pep talk gave me some confidence but I was still worried.

After the talk we ate dinner, while talking about what we think the rest of the town will be like and what we think tomorrow will bring. Around about nine o'clock I decided to get a bath, just to relax my self a bit before my first day outside of the neighbour hood and my first day at my new job as well. After my bath I dried myself before putting on my stripy blue and white pyjama bottoms and shouting a goodnight to mom and dad, and then I went to bed wondering what tomorrow would bring.

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock playing the radio Thurston Harris, Little Bitty Pretty One, and a smile spread across my face, _I love this song_, I thought. I got out of my bed and went to my wardrobe a pulled out some boxers and put them on. I went back to my wardrobe and pulled out an outfit for the day. I decided to wear a pair of beige slacks, a white dress shirt with a red tie and a grey sweater with a pair of black Chuck Taylors. I brushed my hair down and ran down the stairs to see my mom and dad at the dinning table with breakfast prepared.

"Hey buddy, where's the fire?" My dad chuckled. I grabbed a seat opposite my mother.

"Sorry I'm just so excited; I can't wait to make some new friends" I stated while eating my bacon and eggs.

"I hope you make lots of new friends and who knows you might meet a girl" Mom told me with a huge smile on her face.

"A girl?" Dad asked, faked confused laced into his voice.

"A girl" Mom told him while giggling at dads antics.

"That would be swell" I said quietly, suddenly my food became interesting.

"It's okay if you don't meet a girl right away Ruben, we will still love you" Mom announced while hold my hand from across the table.

Just as I opened my mouth I heard the clock chime ten o'clock.

"Okay well, I gotta go help Mr. Brown set up the diner for lunch time, bye" I yelled as the front door closed.

I went to the garage and got my cherry red bike of it and I head down the street on it. While I was making my way to the Diner I saw the whole town, including my neighbour hood and another one next to ours but with larger houses. There was a park with kids and their parents in it; I could also see a baseball field which was being used by 8 teenage boys as far as I could see. After a while I got into the middle of town where there was a lot of stores like a hardware store, groceries, bank, hair salon, barbers, and many more. Across the street I could see the Diner.

The Diner had a large red sign, that I am assuming lights up at night, four windows going along, and double entrance doors painted a turquoise blue to match the rest of the outside of the Diner. Along the wall it has a pink racing stripe going along the middle and a metal part of the wall at the bottom and on the pavement along the wall was a long bike rack with a few bikes already on it. I placed my bike in the closest rack towards the door and walked in to the Diner.

The first thing I noticed about this place was the smell. It smelled like strawberry milkshakes and fries. The floor is the common black and white check tiles. There is four large booths going a long the wall where the windows are, that are able to seat about six or maybe eight people, They were a bright cherry red to match the colour of the rest of the chairs, while the tables were made of the same shiny metal you find in most Diners. The bar had red stools surrounding it. It had a sparkling metal top like the tables, there are red and yellow bottles placed next to each other spread about the counter top. And a glowing jukebox stood proudly in the corner next to me along with a dance floor and a small stage.

Behind the bar was a large gleaming machine to make milkshakes with and to pour other liquids out of too. And underneath it were varied sizes and styles of glasses for ice cream, drinks and milkshakes.

"Hello, is someone there?" I heard a mans voice yell out from the back. "We're not open yet"

"Umm…Mr. Brown, it's me Ruben, you hired me to help out during lunch time" I shouted back to him. He walked calmly out of the back with a dish cloth in his wrinkled hands. He had white hair going around his head but the top of his hair was missing due to age and he had wrinkled white skin and gentle blue eyes.

"Ah! Ruben, my boy welcome to your first day. Now all you need to do is put the napkins in the holders before twelve. Now when twelve comes about all you do is get peoples drinks and do the ice cream sundaes"

While I was doing the napkins he explained to me how to work the milkshake machine and what goes on which sundae, after I did all the napkins it was ten minutes before twelve so I figured I would just have a sit down before twelve. After a while I started to get lost in my thoughts and before I knew it, it was twelve. Mr. Brown opened up the doors and I went to my place behind the bar, after a few minutes nobody came in, so I thought I had time to go to the bathroom. Once I came back out the place was half filled with teenagers, I ran back behind the bar and started to take peoples orders, after some time a large group of teenagers came in, one boy was freakishly tall and I could tell he was the leader of that motley crew. He went and sat down at one of the large booths, while a tall Latino man came up to the bar. He has

Short black hair and nearly black eyes, he has tan skin. He is wearing some blue jeans, a red and white stripy polo top and some black Chucks like me.

"Hey, what can I get you?" I asked him politely, ready to take his order.

"Thanks can I have- Hey! Are you the new kid that moved in at Lima heights?" He asked surprised.

"Umm…yeah, that's me" I stated worriedly, how does this guy know who I am.

"Cool, I saw you move in a few days ago, I live down the road, we're practically neighbours! My names Santiago Lopez, you?" he stated while chuckling, amused.

"Ruben Berry" I told him and held my hand for him to shake, but he just smacked it. What on earth.

"Alright, well that's my crew over there come and meets us when you bring the drinks" He told me, so he gave me his order; I made it and brought it to their table.

"Hey guys, this is Ruben Berry he just moved here, the tall guy is Finn; the one with the black eye is Puck, blondie is Sam, glasses is Artie, asian is Mike, bushy eyebrows is Blaine and curly hair is Jesse, that's are crew. You wanna hang?" he announced and gestured to an available set behind me, so I pulled it up and sat with them and they immediately started talking.

"So Finn do ya think you're gonna get Fabray anytime soon? I mean you've been trying for months and she still won't go out with you" Sam said to him, I looked at Finn and he looked annoyed.

"Yeah Finn, all of us have steady's, I have Britt, Blaine has Kate, Sam has Mercedes, Mike has Tina, Jesse has Harmony, Puck's got Lauren, and Artie has Emma" Santiago stated, I didn't speak up.

"Yeah whatever I am trying dude, I know she likes me, she just won't admit it" He told them looking smug.

"You're just saying that so ya don't sound stupid and look it when Quinn doesn't want ya, not that she does anyway" Puck laughed in his face.

"Shut up, and besides we now have a new member of are crew, you didn't ask him if he has a steady, well do you?" Finn asked me and the whole table turned to look at me, I could see the curiosity leek out of their eyes.

"Well…not yet, but it's only my first day in town basically so umm yeah" I stated and looked down a blush marking my face.

"Look dude its cool, we'll find you a steady it's easy a pie and there is loads of girls to chose from" Jesse told me while patting my shoulder.

"Yeah just stay away from Britt, she's mine" Santiago chuckled to me.

"Jesse move I gotta go to the bathroom" Finn exclaimed while getting up to go to the bathroom. While Finn was gone we talked abit more but I had to get back to work, just as I got up a bunch of girls walked in, there were eight of them. One had chocolate coloured skin and brown hair, another had blonde hair and blue eyes, there was an asian girl with black hair, a tall girl with a slightly chubby face, a ginger girl, and small girl with brown hair and blue eyes and another girl with black hair and bright blue eyes but the final girl…

She has angelic blonde hair that shone like gold in the sun streaming behind her and hazel green eyes that looks majorly captivating. She's wearing a black poodle skirt and a pink top with a black collar and some white tennis shoes with white socks.

_Dream lover, where are you__**  
><strong>__With a love, oh, so true__**  
><strong>__And the hand that I can hold__**  
><strong>__To feel you near as I grow old_

The rest of the girls went to they guys table while she went and sat up at the bar. I walked up to her; she was looking down so I don't think she noticed me, so I pretended to clear my throat.

"Ahem" I coughed and she looked up and I swear she was glowing.

"Oh sorry, about that I was lost in thought" She replied and her voice was heavenly

"It's okay what can I get you?" I asked her quietly, I leaned down on the bar so I was eye level with her.

"Umm…I'll have a uh…banana milkshake please" She squeaked out, and I just chuckled.

"Coming right up" I said then turned around to prepare her milkshake.

"So are you new around town, I've never seen you before" She asked me just as I handed her the milkshake.

"Yeah, I am, I'm Ruben Berry nice to meet you…" I trailed off because I don't know her name.

"Quinn. Quinn Fabray, nice to meet you to" She stated and gave me a heart warming smile.

"Tell me something about you Ruben Berry" She asked before she top a sip of her milkshake while looking up a me through her eyelashes, and I nearly died on the spot.

I told her all about myself while she just continued to listen; I told her about my family, Nashville, New York, my parents, everything until I ran out of things to say, so I asked the same, so she told me about her life here, family, friends, school, her future, and we continued talking about things we liked, disliked, favourite stuff and much more so much that I didn't notice the rest of my crew looking at me.

"Hey guys do ya think that Finn is gonna mind that Ruben is hitting on his girl?" Puck asked all of the people sat at the table.

"She's not even his girl plus she's totally making goo-goo eyes at Ruben, hmm if I wasn't with Sanny I would so be make Ruben mine" Brittany told the group while still looking at Ruben and Quinn.

"Hey! I'm sat right here Britt" Santiago exclaimed.

"Aw! It's okay I love you not Ruben" she cooed at him before turning to watch the other two to continue to talk and occasionally laugh.

"I think its sweet, no offence to Finn but from what I have heard about Ruben from you guys he seems like a much better option" Kate said while cuddling into Blaine's side.

"I know and Ruben doesn't look like an overly tall popsicle" Emma said from place besides Artie.

"Hey guys what'd I miss?" Finn asked as he came back from the bathroom and sat down next to Santiago due to the fact his original place had been taken by Harmony. He obviously didn't notice Quinn talking to Ruben.

"Nothing just talking" Sam said while trying to act casual so not to have Finn look to see Quinn and Ruben, he didn't want to mess up their get to know each other before dating talk.

"Right, what about?" Finn asked suspiciously.

"Quinn and Ruben and how cute they look together and how much better Ruben is for Quinn because he's not too tall or stupid" Brittany said with eating some fries, while everyone looked at her shocked. "What did I do?" she asked innocently.

"What? Where's Quinn?" He yelled while looking around before he spotted them looking mighty cosy on a table for two, holding hands.

He got up from his seat and walked over to them, ignoring the protests coming from his friends following him.

"What the heck is going here Quinn? You're my girl and Ruben knows this!" He shouted, drawing the attention of everyone in the diner.

"Finn just leave them alone, she doesn't want you" Santiago told him. He started to walk towards him but Finn jut turned and punched him the eye. A gasp rang through the diner

He collapsed and fell towards the floor, where Brittany started to coo over him as he lay unconscious. Finn turned towards the couple on the table to them standing up with Quinn stood protected behind Ruben's back.

"Quinn come on you've been leading me on for long enough lets just get outta here and we can to the cliffs, come on I know you've been begging for it" Finn said menacingly with a dark tone in his voice.

"Finn leave her alone she doesn't even like you, she told me so herself" Ruben retorted, still protecting Quinn behind him. He could feel her shaking and her tears run through his sweater and shirt onto his skin.

"Not until I have Quinn, even if we have to fight" He spat at Ruben. "I thought you were cool, but now you're just a freak who can't get his own girl" He spat once more but more angrily.

"I never wanted you Finn. Just go away, in the short amount of time I've know Ruben, I…I want Ruben not you" Quinn yelled through her tears even though she broke abit at the end.

"Now you've turned her against me" Finn yelled and lunged for Ruben but he swiftly dodged the attack and stumbled out of the diner, and the rest of people inside followed them outside wanting to see the fight.

"Look Finn I don't want to fight you" Ruben stated while still dodging his large ape fists that were throwing punches.

"We aren't fight for no reason Ruben, fight me for Quinn" He exclaimed and started to throw more punches.

Ruben wasn't really a fight more of a lover but he could fight when he wanted to and he would fight every man in town for Quinn because well it was love at first sight for Ruben, he wasn't so sure about Quinn but he knew what he felt and he loved Quinn with all his heart and he would do anything to protect her from the monster that is Finn. So while Finn was still throwing punches at any chance he got, now its Ruben's chance to fight back. The next punch that Finn threw, Ruben caught it in his fist and with his right hand pulled back and punched Finn right in the nose. Finn collapsed to the floor, blood rushing out of his nose. Ruben just stood there looking at Finn angrily but he pitied him at the same time because he lost Quinn. All of his friends were stood there in shock but started to clap for Ruben because he beat Finn for Quinn. Quinn herself ran over to Ruben and hugged him close to her body, her head tucked under his chin; he rested his cheek against the top of her head and squeezed her to his body.

"Come on guys nothing to see here" Sam and Puck started to shout so they could have some privacy.

"Are you okay Ruben?" She mumbled into his chest, burying herself further into his warmth.

"I'm fine, my hand hurts abit but I'm okay, just glad I have you, in the end of all this" He murmured back, into her hair and he softly kissed the top of her head.

"Let's get you home to look at your hand" she announced and took his non sore hand into her right hand, and he led her over to his bike.

She got on in between the handle bars and he got on the seat and started to ride back to his house, she told him some short cuts to get back to his home faster. Once they arrived at his house he put the bike in his garage and led Quinn into his house. On the table besides the door was a note from his mother saying she was at a neighbour's house and his dad was work.

"I know it isn't as big as other houses but its enough for the three of us" He told her nervously. She just chuckled at him.

"It's okay Ruben, now lets take care of your hand" she stated.

"Okay Judy, I'll bring Ruben over tomorrow to met Quinn, I can't wait, he has never had a steady before" Shelby exclaimed excitedly.

"Really? Well neither has Quinn, well there's this Hudson boy chasing after her, but he's horrible and too tall for my Quinnie" Judy told Shelby while drinking a cup of tea.

"Oh dear! Well my Ruben is only 5'10" so he is the perfect height for Quinn" Shelby stated proudly.

"I hope Ruben makes some new friends" Judy stated.

"Don't worry he will…I hope" Shelby said worriedly.

The two women continued to talk for longer about their children, husband, childhood, and Judy told Shelby all the latest gossip from around town. Then Shelby invited Judy back to her home for some more tea and to maybe met her husband if he was home, to which of course Judy said yes, so they got their coats and head down the road to Shelby's home. These two women were turning out to be best of friends.

They arrived at Shelby's home, she took her's and Judy's coats and hung them up on the rack next to the door, Shelby led Judy through to the living room where she was as shocked as Judy. There on the couch was their children, blissfully unaware that they weren't alone anymore, making out. Ruben was on top of Quinn her skirt, thankfully, had not ridden up her hands wrapped around his neck and his hands wrapped in her hair, leaning on his elbows and forearms for support, Quinn would occasionally brake the kiss and giggle into Ruben's air as he kissed down towards her make and back up again.

"AHEM!" Shelby shouted at the two teenagers to brake them apart, and Ruben to fall of the sofa.

"HOLY COW!" Ruben yelled as he landed on his back. He got up to see already standing up, looking at the older blonde stood next to his mother.

"Mom?" Quinn asked.

"Mom…"Ruben stated confused as ever.

"Ruben?" Shelby asked angrily.

"Quinn…" Judy announced awkwardly.

"What's going on? Why are you home early? And who's your friend?" Shelby asked

"Oh! Umm… I'm Quinn and this is my mother, and I was looking after Ruben after the fight and umm one thing led to another…" Quinn told Shelby and her mother while blindly reaching for Rubens hand.

"Wait! What fight?" Judy asked ludicrously.

So Ruben and Quinn explained what happened from the moment they met up until they started to make because their parents didn't need to here about that and their parents told them about how they were going to try and set them up at a neighbour hood barbeque tomorrow to welcome the Berry family. After a while it got dark and Quinn and Judy had to return home, so Ruben opted to walk them out, Quinn stayed behind abit to say goodbye to Ruben, her mother just continued walking home.

"So I guess I'll see you tomorrow then" Ruben stated feeling majorly nervous than before.

"Yeah I guess you will and Ruben?" Quinn exclaimed before she went.

"Yeah" Ruben replied

"I love you" And she leaned up and kissed him one last time before she went home.

"I love you too" He murmured against her lips.

_A lot can happen in one day, at least I got my dream lover_, Ruben though as he pulled away from the only girl he was gonna kiss in his life.

AN: yes genderswap! People! Faberry! A Fight! What could be more awesome…well this could actually happen on the show but Rachel and Quinn not Ruben and Quinn coz there is no Ruben on the show. Ummm yeah this is part of a series of oneshots called dream lover: …what ever year the next one is in. hope you enjoyed it. R&R please thank you. BTW LINKS ON MY PROFILE FOR WHAT PEOPLE AND STUFF LOKK LIKE!


End file.
